Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls
Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls is the second episode of season one of Grojband. It is the second episode overall. This episode was created by Todd Kauffman and Matt Thornton. The episode aired on Cartoon Network on June 10, 2013. This episode is often mistaken for the first episode being that it was the first episode to air on televison. However, the episode Smash Up Terby is actually the first episode because it was the pilot episode and the first episode that was ever made. This episode aired as the first episode on a two episode per block along with the episode Dance of the Dead on it's screen debut. It was written by Todd Kauffman. Synopsis Grojband wants to go to the drive in where a famous star named Cherry Grapestain will be at so they can play their band in front of her and get noticed, but they run into some trouble along the way with Trina not allowing them in because they don't have cherry red tickets. Plot Corey and his band are playing in their garage when they hear noises of screaming girls out there. Corey is confides but just tells whoever it is that's cheering for them that they're beautiful. Kin goes to see them so they can welcome their adoring fans while Kon excitedly claps and hopes that whoever it is behind the garage door is their future selves. When Kin opens the garage door, it turns out to be Kate and Allie, crushing Kon's spirits. Corey, believing that they are screaming for them and how much they love their music which they always do, tries to get them settled into a line for their autographs when he finds out that their cheering isn't for him, but for a new star who theyv'e moved on to known as Cherry Grapestain. Confused, Corey asks who Cherry Grapestain is. Kate and Allie explain who she is and what she does to them, saying that she is a wildly famous pop culture celebrity and they tell him that she will be coming to visit Peaceville to watch the premiere of her new movie which will be debuting at the Drive In Movie Theater. After hearing this, Corey gets motivated to get their band noticed by her so they can become famous along with her. Laney asks Corey how Cherry can be the next big thing if he just now found out that she existed. Corey explains how he thinks that the best part of any movie is the trailer and that he thinks his band should be in Cherry's next movie trailer. Trina is then heard telling them that they'd better not be thinking about sneaking into the Drive In Movie Theater because of the fact that nobody is allowed in the Drive In unless they have a Cherry Red Ticket. She also tells them that she is the one working the door at the theater. Trina has a ticket and she will not let any of them have it. Corey spots that she has an extra ticket and asks if he can have it while he attempts to grab a hold of it but then Trina jerks the ticket away and tells that that she's going to let Nick Mallory have it. She gets into her car to go find Nick when Mina who is in the back of the car, tells her that most guys really love Cherry and think that she's hot. This shocks Trina and puts her into a state of fear and she decides to instead keep the extra ticket with herself. Mina asks if she can have it but Trina tells her that she's not in the episode and Mina sadly leaves the car while Trina drives off, running over Mayor Mellow in the process. Laney believes that their done and leave no way of finding Cherry now, but then Corey gets in her face which makes her react love struck. Corey tells her that if they want Cherry to notice them, they have to get in her face. Kin tails Cherry by following her bleats deducing that just like any celebrity, she would bleat her every location. Kon asks Kin if he bleat came from their future selves, but is disappointed to find out that it's not. Kin reads that Cherry Grapestain is currently parked at a stoplight in her limousine. Corey rubs Laney's head with his fist, causing her to fall dazed into love with him and he dashes off to go get Cherry. The band arrives at the stoplight where Cherry's limousine is stopped at. Grojband comes out of a manhole and gets in front of her limo to play their music in front if her. However, just when they are about to play, the stoplight light turns green and Cherry drives off, leaving them in debris. Corey has missed his chance to play music for Cherry. Kin gets another bleat from her saying that Cherry is stopping by Belchees to get some fries. Kon, excitedly runs toward Belchees because they have really good fries there and he rushed over to Belchees, carrying the rest if the band in his shoulders. Grojband stuffs themselves inside of the drive though window and when she drove up to them, they tried to play a song but they could not reach or play their instruments right because they were all cooped up in the small cramped window. Kon gives Cherry her order and she drives off again leaving them again, with a missed opportunity to get noticed by Cherry. Fortunately, Kin gets another bleat from her saying that she's at the car wash. They seem pretty unhappy about this for some reason. As Cherry's limo is entering the car wash, Grojband appears on the hood of it where they try again to play but immediately they get sprayed with soap and water, dried by spinning driers, and then waxed. By the time they come out the other end, they are sparking clean, smothered in car wax, and all of their hair is now all mixed up into a bunch of different strange hairstyles. The hood of Cherry's limo suddenly opens up, launching them off the hood of the car, leaving them yet again unnoticed by Cherry after their third ruined opportunity. Later back at the garage, Kon is still enjoying his hairstyle. Laney is unhappy, feeling as through they had lost all hope to play music for Cherry. Corey runs up and tells her not to give up. Corey tells the band that Grojband never quits and if they want to get their band noticed, they need to play a song for Cherry at the Drive in during the previews for her movie. Laney asks him how they could possibly get into the movies without and ticket while Trina's guarding the entrance. Corey tells her about his crazy plan that just might work to get into the theater. Kin and Kon excitably ask his if it involves their future selves and much to their disappointment, Corey denies this. Corey them goes up to Nick and tells him that it would be a good idea for him to go out with Cherry. Nick told him he already had that in mind and that he also had enough tickets for them to go. Corey rejected the offer because he already had a crazy plan that just might work. At the drive in, Trina is seen at the door asking people for their tickets. An old lady drives up and tells her that she doesn't have a ticket. Trina pulls a lever which drops her into a pit of demonic green flames through a trap door. Next, Corey and the band some up attempting to sneak into the movie theater dressed as snacks and a delivery man in a snack delivery truck made out of cardboard. Laney is the delivery man despite her being the only girl in the band, dressed up with a fake mustache and even a candy bar costume. Trina is about to pull the lever on them after she hears Laney tell her that they have no ticket, but she convinces her that because she's the delivery man delivering snacks to the snack bar, she technically doesn't need one. Trina looks in the back of the "truck" to see Corey dressed as a soda can, Kin dressed as a hot dog, and Kon dressed as a bag of popcorn. The costumes were terrible but surprisingly enough for Trina to let them in. When they get into the theater, the band huddles up and they plan to set up the stage for themselves, and get lyrics from Trina. The band rigs the stage to shine on them during the previews. Corey then sees Trina headed for Cherry's limo with snacks for her. She is angered because she has to nudge through the paparazzi as she gets to her limo. Trina finally gets to Cherry's limo and delivers the snacks to Cherry but instead of directly seeing her in person, her Car Michael takes them into the car without letting Trin catch even a glimpse of Cherry's face. To make thinks worse of her, Nick Mallory drives up on his motor scooter and goes into the limo with Cherry meaning Trina lost her chances of dating Nick to a superstar. Corey taunts Trina as he reveals that he made it into the theater. This makes Trina so angry, she gets sent into Diary Mode. After that, she drops her diary and then Corey gets it and makes lyrics. Unfortunately, Trina's diary knocks out the movie projector and the audience starts to leave. Laney starts to panic but then Corey finds the bright side of it which is that if the movie is gone, them Grojband gets the spotlight. He unites the band on stage and they play the song Cherry Cherry which the fans love. Cherry cokes out of the limousine riding on Nick's motorbike. They have officially started dating and the paparazzi showers them in pictures after they have become he the hottest celebrity couple in Pop culture. Corey asks Cherry if she liked the song and she indeed liked it. He then asks if his band can be in her next movie trailer but Cherry rejected it. Corey tries to get her to at least bleat the name if their band but before he can finish, Cherry cuts him off and leaves. Furious at what happened, Trina tries calling Mina to help her with the problem, but Mina reminds her that she's not in the episode according to what she told her earlier. This makes her so mad, she crushes her phone and screams at the top of her lungs and then leaves the theater, rummaging in rage. Strangely enough, Corey didn't seen to care about not being able to get his band publicized by Cherry. The Spotlight shines on Corey and he tells the band a moral that he learned from the experience. He said things about fame that would go to your head and that they were better off without it and if they want to make heir band popular, they should do it themselves so that they deserve it. After this, Corey closes the garage door and ends the episode. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin Minor Roles *Nick Mallory *Cherry Grapestain *Kate Persky *Allie Day *Mina Beff (Cameo) *Mayor Mellow (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Tuba Tim (Non-Speaking Cameo) Quotes *Corey: Dudes! We need to find Cherry Grapestain at the premiere tonight. The future of the band depends on it. *Laney: You didn't know who she was two seconds ago. How could she be the next big thing? *Corey: Shhh ... Laney, now isn't the time for very good questions. ---- *Trina: Forget it. That extra pass is staying with me. *Mina: Can I have it? *Trina: You're not in this episode. ---- *Corey: Hey Nick, you going to Cherry's movie premiere? *Nick: Nick's gunna wait for the book. *Corey: But, movies always come out after the book. *Nick: Nick never loses the waiting game. ---- *Trina: Ugh! I'm getting all grody. This is the VIPits! Ugh! Movie it! Super hot snack queen coming though! Hello! *(Trina makes it to Cherry's limo) *Trina: I'm so Cherry's soon to be BFF. *(Cherry takes the snacks without Trina even being able to see her) *Trina: What? I don't even get the chance to meet Cherry? After getting her all those stupid snacks? I even paid for them myself with Mina's cash! For the full transcript, go here. Songs *Cherry Cherry Trivia *This episode reveals that Laney has a crush on Corey. *Trina made a fourth wall joke in this episode. When Mina asked her if she could have her ticket, she told her that she was not in the episode. **This joke was continued in the episode when Trina called Mina for help but she told her that she couldn't help her because she wasn't in the episode. *This episode reveals what the inside of Mina's house looks like. It showed her bedroom with a green floor and a bed with a yellow bed sheet. *This episode has the longest title of all the episodes in the series. *This is the first time Kate and Allie developed a fandom for another celebrity over Grojband. The second occasion of this was in the episode "Girl Fest," where they liked Candy Jams better than Grojband. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a pun on the popular film "Cloudy with a Chance of Meat Balls". *Bleater is an obvious parody on Twitter. *Belchees is a parody in McDonalds. *Laney's hair after being waxed looks like the maple leaf on Canada's flag. *Grojband was carrying a cardboard van while moving it by walking. This is similar to how in The Flintstones, whenever people drive cars, they carry the cars with them and use their feet to move. Episode Connections *Tuba Tim was seen playing a more major role in the episode "Inn Err Face." *This movie same movie from this episode was seen again in the episode "Soulin' Down the Road." Trina was also shown to still be working as the cashier for the movie theater. *The soda costume that Corey wore in this episode was seen again being worn by Mayor Mellow in the episode "Pop Goes the Bubble." *Corey "sees red" again in the episode "Girl Fest." *A picture from this episode was seen again in the episode. "Curse of the Metrognome." Errors *When Kate and Allie were showing Corey the poster of Cherry, the hair on the back of his hair was missing. *When Grojband was getting ready to preform for Cherry at the car wash, Kon's drums were missing. *There's one sentence which Nick Mallory doesn't speak in the third person. When Corey approaches Nick about Cherry he says: "A hottie in a limo threw them at me." Production Notes *This episode was originally going to be called "Cloudy with a Chance." *This episode is often mistaken for the first episode because it was the first episode to air on TV. However, "Smash Up Terby" is actually the first episode because it was the pilot and Todd Kauffman and Mark Thornton sold the show with it. *This episode first aired on a two episode per block along with "Dance of the Dead." Gallery CWACOMB.0.jpg CWACOMB.1.jpg Corey hears his fans.jpg Grojband hears knocking.jpg Um, thank you?.jpg CWACOMB.2.jpg CWACOMB.3.jpg CWACOMB.4.jpg Kate and Allie are screaming and happy and glorified.jpg It's just Kate and allie.jpg CWACOMB.6.jpg Meet and greet time.jpg CHERRY GRAPESTAIN'S HERE!!!.jpg Um, who's Cherry Grapestain?.jpg image Unknown on what's missing with this picture.jpg Cherry hot.jpg The biggest parade in Peaceville.jpg Kate, Allie, and Corey.jpg Gathering around in CWACOMB.jpg How is that safe?.jpg CWACOMB.7.jpg CWACOMB.8.jpg CWACOMB.9.jpg CWACOMB.10.jpg CWACOMB.11.jpg CWACOMB.12.jpg CWACOMB.13.jpg CWACOMB.14.jpg CWACOMB.15.jpg CWACOMB.16.jpg CWACOMB.17.jpg CWACOMB.18.jpg CWACOMB.19.jpg Corey's first Laney shush.jpg CWACOMB.20.jpg Everybody?.jpg CWACOMB.21.jpg CWACOMB.22.jpg Corey talks about ... MOVIES!!!.jpg CWACOMB.23.jpg CWACOMB.24.jpg CWACOMB.25.jpg CWACOMB.26.jpg CWACOMB.27.jpg Cherry Grapestain's the new flavor.png CWACOMB.29.jpg CWACOMB.28.jpg Trina and a Cherry red ticket p.jpg Cherry red ticket.jpg Trina yaking the ticket out of Corey's hands.jpg CWACOMB.30.jpg Mina telling Trina about guys and Cherry Grapestain.jpg CWACOMB.31.jpg Trina is scared of her boyfriend Nick.jpg CWACOMB.32.jpg CWACOMB.33.jpg Mina ain't in this darn ol' episode ... episodapop.jpg Mina leaving th episode.jpg CWACOMB.34.jpg Mellow and Tim.jpg Trina_whacks_into_Mayor_Mellow_and_Tuba_Tim.jpg CWACOMB.36.jpg CWACOMB.37.jpg CWACOMB.38.jpg CWACOMB.39.jpg CWACOMB.40.jpg Laney loves Corey.jpg Kin_gets_a_bleat_from_Cherry.jpg CWACOMB.41.jpg CWACOMB.42.jpg Corey Head Rubs Laney.png Lovestruck laney.jpg LOL TRASNSITION.jpg CWACOMB.43.jpg CWACOMB.44.jpg Corey counts them in.jpg CWACOMB.45.jpg And Cherry's limo takes off.jpg And leaves them in the smoke.jpg CWACOMB.46.jpg CWACOMB.47.jpg CWACOMB.48.jpg She's headed for the drive through.jpg CWACOMB.49.jpg Kon runs off to Belchees.jpg Cherry pulls up at Belchees.jpg CWACOMB.51.jpg ROCK YOUR ORDER!!!.jpg Corey gets ready for the band to preform.jpg Instrument no reach.jpg Kon gives Cherry's limo driver the order.jpg They get another bleat.jpg Kin is unhappy to see where they'll be going next.jpg She went to the car wash.jpg Corey gets ready to jam at the car wash.jpg Bu the water spays them.jpg Grojband in the car wash.jpg Wind blows them.jpg Laney is Canada's Maple Leaf.png Kon's got the power.jpg Laney thinks it's all over for them.jpg Corey motivates Laney.jpg Give up? Surrender? Back down?.jpg Hit Cherry.jpg Corey tells Laney that he's got a crazy plan hat just might work.jpg CWACOMB.52.jpg CWACOMB.53.jpg CWACOMB.54.jpg CWACOMB.55.jpg CWACOMB.56.jpg CWACOMB.57.jpg Nick never loses the waiting game.jpg CWACOMB.58.jpg CWACOMB.59.jpg CWACOMB.60.jpg CWACOMB.61.jpg CWACOMB.62.jpg Cherry opening.jpg Ticketless Old Lady.jpg Ticketless Old Lady ... DIES!!!.jpg Ticketless Old Lady burns in Hell.jpg The candy crap car pulls up.jpg Candy bar Laney.jpg Trina is about the pull the lever on Laney.jpg She says that she's a snack man.jpg Confused, Trina looks into the back of the van.jpg She sees Corey, Kin, and Kon are in the back dressed as food.jpg Move along tasty snack man.jpg Flintstones.jpg Corey tells the band his plan to get their band noticed by cherry.jpg The he starts to go a little loopy.jpg Corey's gasping for air.jpg Lobby snack transition!.jpg Laney shines the spotlights on the stage.jpg Laney gives the signal.jpg Kon sets the stage.jpg Kon gives the signal.jpg Kin sets up the projector.jpg Kin gives the signal.jpg Corey appreciates the band for their hard work.jpg HUGE STADIUM GIG!!!.jpg Corey spots Cherry's limo.jpg Ideal soda Corey.jpg Wicked soda Corey.jpg The VIPits.jpg Trina tries to nudge through the paparazzi.jpg She makes it to Cherry's limo.jpg But her butler is the one who takes the food.jpg And Trina doesn't even get to meet Cherry.jpg Trina doesn't get a chance to meet Cherry.jpg With Mina's Cash!!!.jpg And cue Nick Mallory.jpg Well Hello Nick Mallory.jpg BEATRAYAL!!!.jpg Trina is lonely.jpg Soda Core and Trina.jpg Corey and Trina.png RRRRRRRGGGHHHH!!!.jpg CWACOMB Diary Mode.jpg Trina writes fire in her diary.jpg Some lightning happens around the projector.jpg The lightning strikes the projector.jpg Trina drops from diary mode and lands on the limo.jpg Her diary drops down.jpg Showtime.jpg The movie starts.jpg But the projector breaks down.jpg This rises concern to Laney.jpg Trina's freak out knocked out the projector!.jpg The audience leaves.jpg Corey has to do something quick.jpg No movie means Grojband takes center stage.jpg By the power of rock.jpg Hot Dog Kin, Popcorn Kon, and Candy Laney.jpg GROJBAND UNITE!!!.jpg The band appears on stage.jpg Kon counts them in.jpg And Corey starts off the song.jpg Corey sees red.jpg They're doing really good at this song.jpg Cherry_Cherry.png Corey sing born.jpg ALL MESSED UP!!!.jpg Laney Jamming in Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls.gif Kate and Allie dancing in the cherries.jpg Their song is a hit.jpg And them movie somehow starts.jpg How did that movie kick back in the second we finished our awesome tune? Magic?.jpg And future Kin and Kon save the day.jpg Future Kin and Kon have saved the day!.jpg Kin and Kon celebrate their future selves coming.jpg Trina wakes up from her diary mode.jpg Kate and Allie's faith in Grojband gets restored.jpg Kate and Allie love Grojband again.jpg And then Nick and Cherry come out of the limo.jpg Hey Cherry! Did you like our song?.jpg Cherry's limo.jpg Cherry likes the play.jpg But she will not out them in her trailer.jpg He asks if she can at least bleat their band's name.jpg But Cherry has to go..jpg She tells Nick how the movie ends.jpg Nick Mallory loves spoilers.jpg And Trina is pissed.jpg Trina calls for Mina here now.jpg Mina reminds Trina that she's not in the episode.jpg Trina starts to go a bit bonk.jpg Trina SCREECHES in nutzo caraziness.jpg Trina's tubed in the episode.jpg Depressed Kon.jpg IN YO FACE!!!.jpg Laney wants Corey to get in her face.jpg Corey tells her that that's a bit weird.jpg The Spotlight shines on Corey so he can tell the moral he learned from all of this nonsense.jpg Corey tells his little moral.jpg Corey says that fame can go to your head.jpg The future selves of Kin and Kon are there.jpg Kin and Kon rock out with their future selves.jpg Corey says thanks for coming out everybody!.jpg The end of Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls.jpg See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Renamed Category:Retitled Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Corey Category:Episodes Focusing on Kon